dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Gordon (New Earth)
Real Name: Barbara Gordon Nicknames: Babs; Barb; Barbie; The Masked Maiden; the Dark Knight Damsel Former Aliases: Batgirl Other Current Aliases: None at the moment Status Occupation:'''Former Student Former librarian; former congresswoman (non-canon); former vigilante; currently a computer hacker '''Legal Status: Barbara Gordon is a citizen of the United States with no criminal record. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Engaged Group Affiliation: Birds of Prey Base of Operations: Gotham City; formerly Washington DC Origin Barbara Gordon was born the daughter of Roger C. Gordon and his wife, Thelma, in the suburbs of Ohio. Even as a young girl, Barbara wanted nothing more than to be a super-hero. Her best friend Marcy and she would spend endless hours designing super-hero costumes and heroic identities for themselves. At this precocious age, the seeds of Barbara's future crime-fighting career began to foment. When Barbara was still very young, her mother and father were tragically killed in an automobile accident (because of her father's alcoholism). Barbara adjusted as well as she could. After the accident James Gordon, adopted the orphaned Barbara. James Gordon and his wife (also named Barbara) lived hundreds of miles east in Gotham City, where James worked as the commissioner of police. Barbara immediately became infatuated with the gothic city's most legendary phantom of the night – the Batman. By age thirteen, Barbara had become completely obsessed with the Batman and learned everything that she could about him. One evening, she snuck into her father's private home office to discover him engaged in a secret conversation with the Batman. Barbara had no idea that her adoptive father was actually worked with this mysterious dark knight. Her obsession with Batman only intensified. The following morning, Barbara insisted that James enroll her in martial arts classes. While reluctant at first, he recognized that the daughter of Gotham City's police commissioner could definately benefit from some knowledge of self-defense. Barbara excelled in her training and earned her black belt within a short span of time. As dedicated as she was towards her physical development, Barbara equally committed herself towards her academic achievements. Gifted with a photographic memory, she easily rose through the ranks of Gotham Heights High School, and graduated early at the age of sixteen. That same year, Barbara earned herself a scholarship to Gotham State University. She became one of the University's youngest students, graduating with honors before she was even a legal adult. Following college, Barbara (age 18/19) continued with her self-defense training, this time learning the art of Jujitsu under a sensei named Dragoncat. To supplement her income, she accepted a position as a research assistant at the Gotham Public Library. Her true dream however, was to one day work in the field of law enforcement. She asked her father about joining the police academy, but James laughed at her, claiming that she didn't even meet the height requirements. She also attempted to enroll at the local FBI office as a field agent, but they dismissed her, citing many of the same reasons. A few nights later, Barbara found an opportunity that would ultimately change her life forever. The Gotham City Police Department decided to host the Million Dollar Masquerade Ball at the Bristol Country Club. Dozens of Gotham City's most affluent leading citizens, including the likes of Bruce Wayne and J. Devlin Davenport, were expected to attend. Barbara sewed a stylish, feminine version of Batman's costume based upon designs that she first conceived as a child. For the most part, she intended on crashing the party as this "Batgirl" merely to spite her father. When she arrived however, she found that somebody else had decided to crash the party before her. A costumed criminal named Killer Moth and his cronies raided the country club, grabbing Bruce Wayne as a hostage. It was their intent to rob the charity proceeds as well as extort hundreds of thousands of dollars from Gotham's wealthiest patrons. Barbara now found herself acting as Batgirl in deed as well as in name. She tackled Killer Moth in the hopes of rescuing Bruce Wayne from his clutches. What she didn't realize though, was that Bruce Wayne was actually Batman. He allowed Batgirl to rescue him so that he could sneak off to change into his work clothes. Returning to the scene with his sidekick, Robin, Batman discovered that Killer Moth had gotten the better of Batgirl. In order to free her from the morass of Killer Moth's silk-spinner gun, they were forced to let the criminals get away. Batman chided Batgirl harshly for her foolish antics, and warned her against pursuing such a reckless lifestyle. Hearing such criticism from a man she idolized for so long was a shock for Barbara, but it did not deter her from her chosen path. The following night, Barbara Gordon visited Wayne Manor in order to drop off a rare book for Bruce Wayne. Arriving at the stately mansion, she discovered Bruce's body lying limp in his study, with Killer Moth hovering over top of him. She hurriedly changed into her Batgirl costume and leapt to Bruce's aid. Killer Moth however managed to escape her clutches once again. Batman and Robin appeared from behind a secret panel, and explained to her that the body of Bruce Wayne was actually just a dummy. They were laying a trap for Killer Moth in the hopes of tracking him back to his lair, but Batgirl spoiled their plans. Fortunately, Batgirl had the foresight to plant a tracer on the Mothmobile and they easily trailed their foes back to the villain's lair at Moth Mansion. Batgirl quickly proved her value to the caped crusaders, as she ably avoided all of Killer Moth's elaborate traps and found a hidden closet where the villain had been hiding. Batman and Robin took credit for apprehending him, but they also came to realize that this new Batgirl was here to stay. Place of Birth: Ohio Known Relatives: Roger C. Gordon (father, deceased); Thelma (mother, deceased); James Gordon (uncle/adoptive father); Barbara Eileen Gordon (aunt/adoptive mother); Anthony Gordon (brother, deceased); James Gordon Jr. (2nd cousin, deceased) First Appearance: Detective Comics #359 History Coming soon Characteristics Height: 5'8" Weight: 121 lbs (54.884 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Red Unusual Features: Barbara Gordon is paralyzed from the waist down. Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: As Batgirl, Barbara Gordon employed a costume, which was perfectly interchangeable with her regular civilian attire. Her mask folded up into a stylish beret, while her cape doubled as a skirt. Her boots were reversable, and could be rolled up at varying lengths, and her handbag could fold out into a utility belt. Inside the belt were various useful tools including infra-red lenses for her mask, a Bat-line and several Batarangs. Transportation: As Batgirl, Barbara Gordon used to ride a specially modified motorcycle, with a built-in crime-detection lab. Weapons: Batarangs Notes * The character of Barbara Gordon was created by Gardner Fox and Julius Schwartz. Trivia * Barbara Gordon has a photographic memory. * In Pre-Crisis continuity, Barbara Gordon was a brown belt in Judo. In her Post-Crisis origin, she has a black belt in Karate. * In Pre-Crisis continuity, Barbara Gordon held a doctorate in history. * Batgirl was once featured in a one-page advertisement for Hostess Twinkies Cakes. In the story, she must stop jewel thief extraordinare, Jet-Set Jesse, from robbing a supply of jewels. Batgirl distracts her by throwing her a handful of Hostess snacks before taking her to prison. * In Pre-Zero Hour continuity, Barbara's eyes were blue. Now she is typically depicted with green eyes. * Dick Grayson recently proposed to Barbara. Nightwing (Volume 2) #117 * Barbara Gordon is scheduled to receive the "All-Star" treatment in 2007 when DC Comics launches All-Star Batgirl. The series will be written by Geoff Johns with illustrations by J.G. Jones. According to Johns, "It's a mystery in the vein of Batman: Long Halloween that revolves around the 'new' Batgirl, Barbara Gordon." Comic Shop News #1005 Recommended Readings * Batgirl: Year One * Birds of Prey * Secret Origins (Volume 2) #20 Related Articles * Batgirl image gallery * Barbara Gordon appearances list * Batman * Batman Family * Birds of Prey * Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) * Joker * Nightwing External Links * Batgirl article at Wikipedia References * Detective Comics #359 * Batgirl: Year One * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #2 (Batgirl biography page) ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Batman Family members Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Justice League of America members Category:Living Characters Category:Modern Category:Red Hair Category:Secret Identity Category:Sidekicks Category:Silver Age